Fire Emblem 7 New Hero
by RaptorFang5
Summary: "Things like this only in fantasies!" he ranted to himself while going through the five stages of denial. How he got to the land of Elibe? Easy a portal with dragons sucked him in and a voice told him he is going to a new land and what he will expect. With his now strange Colt 1911 he travels the Sacae plains the voice mentioned. Unaware of the adventure he will get into.
1. A new Ally

Chapter 1 Unexpected adventure

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OC in this story

The sun is seen rising in the north where oceans of grass can be seen, the red sky turning blue, and some birds are flying over head. There in all that a tall man can be seen walking he has brown hair that is covering his right eye a bit, wearing glasses, blue eyes behind them, he is wearing a holster holding an object, with blue pants, some brown hiking boots, some sort of black and blue cloak on his shoulder, and a red shirt with long sleeves and white bird spreading its wings on his back. He is muttering to himself.

"-seriously how did I even get into this situation, I am walking in a freaking alleyway in the city, which I should have known was never a good idea, then I wake up in some plains with nothing except a M1911 colt, which _**somehow**_ I can use despite having no ammo, I am also thirsty and found out there are no cars or anything that requires electricity in this land, and_** now **_I am talking and ranting to myself." He is sweating rivers and panting, walking for five days without water can do that to you.

"Man and things were going so well for me, I finally graduated from high school, despite those damn finals, I got a good job that would have eventually gotten me to a decent college, I had gotten a good car nothing new just a cool red four seated Chevy, was going to a decent department, looking for temporary second job while to going through that damn alleyway near the apartment I would have gone to, _**and again**_I am ranting to myself. Seriously I didn't think I could talk so much." He takes a deep breath "Alright Leo try to remain calm."

Finally he stops talking and looks at the sky, still tired from the lack of water. "Heh, you know if I take a good look at this place I can definitely see its beauty, with its entire natural grass, its clear blue skies with no pollution from cars or anything else really, its animals rabbits, birds …hey look a hawk…, and a few occasional foxes," he places his hand in his chin, "hmm I should just keep following the sun, heck I'm bound to go to a village somewhere."

*sighs"Man but what was that, when I looked up for a second a saw a weird looking… something that looked like a head looking at me, at what I would assume was the portal that brought me here." He is walking where the sun had risen while thinking and still breathing heavily, then he stops.

"Hmm?" he stops briefly looking at the direction he had heard a sound. It was the sound of metal clashing and a woman asking for guidance, "Who is then he heard a man about his age it would seem telling instructions and hearing someone dying, "Oh no!" he runs towards the sounds, while putting on his cloak, and sees a woman next to a clearly dead man with a little scratch from what he noticed was an axe wound, probably from the man. "Ah, so it was just a bandit," he sees the rags of clothes on the dead man the turns to the woman. "I hope she is alright" he turns his head slightly to the right and sees a man approaching the girl with a bottle then the wound is suddenly gone. Then she says, "Mark there is only one left but he seems a bit tougher."Be careful Lyn," the man said cautiously. "Don't worry I will." The woman named Lyn replied. "She is fast!" Leo whispered to himself in a surprised tone as he saw the woman approach near the last bandit near a hut with Leo about 10 feet away near a different hut seeing the battle progress between the two.

The woman landed a successful hit, hitting the axe wielding badit in the chest, but not enough to kill the bandit while the bandit managed to scrape Lyn's sword arm when both their weapons were clashing . "Ahhh!" she screamed in pain while the man named Mark yelled "Lyn!" Leo had reached for his pistol while the bandit prepared to deal the killing blow saying, "Prepare to die wench a bang was heard and the man staggered a bit, and stopped talking then he had seen his head, and then he started to slowly fall on his back dropping his axe in the process.

Both Lyn and Mark saw the dead bandit had a small hole on his head where blood was slowly coming out, after that Lyn, with the arm wound gone thanks to the liquid in the bottle, and Mark helping her up turned their heads to the direction of the strange noise they heard.

They saw a man holding something on his hand with smoke coming out of it, there was a few seconds of silence between them, when finally Mark said "Umm thank you but was cut mid sentence when the man said "That was close," putting the strange object in a holster with a small smile on his face breathing heavily, then he slowly fell on his knees and landed in the grass his face facing the grass. Lyn quickly said "Oh no, Mark quickly help me get him to my home!"R-right" Mark said quickly helping Lyn because her arm was a bit weak from the attack she received.

"I- he go- to be oka-." Leo slowly opening his eyes seeing two blurry figures in front of him "Wha he said still sounding tired. "Shhh he is getting up" he heard a feminine voice say slowly then slowly the two blurry figures he had seen were becoming clearer now. He saw two familiar faces from earlier staring back at him, the man named Mark, who had brown hair like him but was a bit longer than his and was wearing a green cloak, a brown undershirt, and khaki pants with brown boots made for traveling, and the woman named Lyn, who had long green hair with a ponytail and wearing what appeared as a tunic with a blue undershirt, and brown boots as well. They were in each side of the bed Leo was on. He quickly got up but still felt tired when Lyn had spoken "Ah good you are awake here have some  
water," she gave him a bowl which Leo nodded and said thanks while quickly drinking the water and leaving a relieved sigh.

"Whew thank you miss… Lyn was it?" Lyn seem surprised that Leo knew her name "Y-yes but how did you-."I saw the battle between the two of you against the bandits" he said camly. "Ah well then you also know that this is Mark" she said pointing to where Mark was and he said "Thank you for saving Lyn against the bandit."Mark bowed a bit "Don't worry about it I saw you guys trying to protect a village and I could not stand there watch you or innocents get killed," he said. "Oh right I forgot my name is Leo" he quickly said drinking the rest of the water.

"Leo? Hmm another strange name, but nice to meet you Leo," she said. Leo was about to say why she thought his name was weird when Mark said "Don't worry she said the same thing to me and found me on the plains unconscious as well," he said while chuckling a bit. "Ah, well thanks for the help Lyn and Mark" he got up putting his boots on and the holster holding the pistol. "Um" he said looking for his cloak then Lyn pointed to where it was while saying "Leo where are you come from? Your clothes are different from the ones in Elibe." Leo froze when she had asked him that he was not prepared for that but then he nervously said, "Er… I uh I came from a different land." _  
_

"Ah so did you come from the same land as Mark?" Lyn said curiously while Mark was also looking at him curiously. "Eh no sorry I am from a different land, and I doubt, Mark knows about where I came from, or he would have told you by now." Leo said still nervous. "Oh" Lyn said but then changed the subject and turned her head to Mark, "Mark I would like to ask you something," Mark raised an eye brow to Lyn's question, "Can I join you in your travels!" she said surprising both Mark and Leo with her sudden question, but then Leo spoke up, "Hey, why don't I should join with the both of you as well," both Lyn and Mark looked at Leo in confusion, "because well, I don't know my way around this land and with you two i have a better chance of surviving," he said nervously, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Er, well I don't know maybe you should both ask your parents" Mark said but Lyn's face turned to a sad one and said "Um… my parents died six months ago." Both Leo and Mark shocked at what Lyn told them, "My people…the Lorca…they... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits had attacked, and... They killed so many people. The tribe was shattered." Lyn's eyes started to show tears while she continued, "My father was our chieftain, and I tried to protect our people. But I'm so young, and our people were old fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me. Sniff... I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long... she was holding back tears as she was telling her story.

"I'm sorry, I also know how it feels to lose your parents to a bunch of thugs." Leo said he was also sad while holding his Colt in both hands, and both Lyn and Mark were surprised to know that as well.

Mark then said with guilt in his voice "I'm sorry I brought that up, please don't cry Lyn and I'm sorry Leo."

Lyn then wiped her tears and said "No, no more, I will shed no more tears..."Thank you. I'm better now. Mark, Leo, I want, no, I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone" Lyn said with determination in her voice, and Leo though _"I was unconscious for an entire day?"_, but then he quickly shook his head and he said joining in Lyn's speech, without thinking, "Yeah don't worry Lyn, with your blade, my trusty gun, and Mark's…er... his um...," Leo stopped trying to figure what Mark's specialty was. "Im a tactician by trade" Mark said trying to hide his laughter. "Right!" Leo quickly said, while Lyn was giggling and Mark chuckling, "and Mark's brains and strategies we will become stronger." Both Lyn and Mark were cheering at that but then they both asked Leo "Um… Leo what's a gun?"

"Huh?" Leo said, confused at their question, then he realized they never invented guns here, "Oh… heh well I'll tell you guys while we prepare for the journey." He then realized what he just said then he groaned and mentally face palmed himself, but he had said it and what's done is done, and maybe it will help him get back home it will help better understand why his gun can work without ammo, while improving his aim as well.

They all nodded in agreement while both Mark and Lyn started getting things ready for the adventure ahead also listening and wanting to know about the weapon that saved Lyn's life, Leo started explaining to them "All right where to begin, i am not an expert on this but I will try to explain as much as I can, okay so a gun is a type of weapon that you would see..."

Some time had passed as Leo explained what a gun was, such as that there were multiple versions of guns, starting with handguns, as well as why they were normally built for self defense,which is why he carried one, but also explained that some people use them to hurt others. Both Mark and Lyn were fascinated with the information they had gotten despite Leo not knowing much about them.

"But what does it use to fire?" Mark asked intrigued about the handgun, and writing everything down in his journal. "Well it uses ammo, much like arrows, but some are smaller and can be about the same size as the metal part of an arrow, or an entire arrow depending on the type of gun" Leo said still explaining it to him, "but the weird thing is I don't have any ammo, so I honestly do not know how I used it when you were attacking that bandit, heck even before that."

"Hmm, it kinda looked like magic" Lyn said to him, "Magic?" Leo said confused, he remembered that there where tomes that would grant people magic when Mark and Lyn told him before they left for their adventure, "Yes, maybe you had manged to make it use magic while you were traveling" Lyn told the still confused Leo. "Hmm, well actually it kind makes sense," Leo said his hand on his chin, "I mean after, I came here it started to glow so maybe your right." he quickly agreed to it because it made a bit sense, but how it had the ability to use magic still confused him.

Mark the put his journal back and said "Well, now then, now that is settled we are approaching a village," he pointed to the direction of where a big village is "we can get some supplies for the journey ahead" both Lyn and Leo agreed and he said while pulling out a sack "I found some gold while i was out in the plains so I can get a few things, how about you guys? Lyn then pulled her own sack and said "I have enough for a few things as well."As do I" Mark also said while taking out a sack as well.

"Alright lets get going im going to try a good rapier," Leo said excited that those fencing lessons he had taken were finally going to help him.

"I din't know you had skills with a sword," Lyn said surprised that Leo had experience with a sword, but then she had a small smile and told him, "how about we duel sometime to see who is better." Leo then had a smirk on his face, "Heh, sure just don't go easy just because we just met." "Ha, wouldn't dream of it" she replied back, and Mark muttered to himself while trying to hide his laughter, "Well this will be an interesting for sure."

_**Well there goes my first story and well it's a bit rushed but hey it's my first one I will try to take my time on the next unless I don't learn from my this. So review if you want to and I will try to put the next one when I can because well... I am lazy_**_


	2. The Journey Begins

The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these things

"Huh, this place totally reminds me of a flea market," Leo said as he, Mark, and Lyn had entered Bulgar.

"Flea Market?" Lyn said, raising an eyebrow, "What is that?" she asked Leo.

"Oh, it is pretty similar to this, people selling goods and things of that sort." He said answering her question, and then he went to check for his sword. "I will meet you guys back here, when I am done searching for a rapier" he said while Lyn and Mark both nodded in agreement, and went to another direction to get supplies.

Leo searched for a blacksmith shop so he can get himself a durable blade, but it had not taken long because there were multiple of them, but he looked at them to see if they were good and which one was low in price, something that he learned himself so that he isn't fooled in to wasting money, after that he found what he was looking for a good sword with a good price, he put it in his holster, looked at his handgun, and checked to see if he had any remaining gold, and he went back to where they agreed to meet.

As he did he saw Mark and Lyn, she was talking to a green haired man and she seemed annoyed and grabbed Mark's hand forcefully, she then saw Leo and went to his direction dragging Mark in the process, Leo then asked her, "What happened?"

"That oaf of a knight tried to flirt with me," she said sounding annoyed while removing her hand from Mark's arm, which he started to massage.

"A knight from where?" Leo asked her.

"From Lycia," she said still sounding irritated, but then noticed he has a rapier, "So you found yourself a sword, looks good," she told him not sounding angry anymore.

"Yep, got it with a good price as well," he replied back then asked, "So did you guys find any supplies?"

"Yes we did, enough food to last us for a good while and a few vulneraries as well," Mark answered him.

"Alright, I got a bit of gold left so I will save this for later," Leo told them, taking a sack where he kept his remaining gold, "What about you guys?" he asked them.

"Us as well, we should have a fair amount for next time," Mark said as he and Lyn took their sacks of gold to check, "Well we should continue," he told Leo and Lyn who nodded in agreement, they walked towards the exit, until Lyn noticed the green haired Knight talking to someone with similar armor as him, but he had red hair, red eyes,and his armor was red as well.

"Excuse us! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses" she said, her voice starting to sound angrier.

"Of course, my apologies..." the man in red armor replied

"Thank you," she replied back, "at least you are honorable enough."

"Hm?" The man in red armor seemed to look at Lyn more closely and asked, "Pardon me, but, I feel we've met before."

Lyn was surprised at this, "Beg your pardon?"

The green armored man then complained. "Hey, no fair, Kent, I saw her first!"

Both Leo and Mark had face palmed at the green knight's sudden outburst both muttering silently, "Idiot."

"Tsk, it seems there are no decent knights in Lycia!" Lyn said irritated at that remark, the turned back to both Mark and Leo, "Mark, Leo, let's go I am running out of patience," she told them grabbing their arms and dragging them along.

"Wait, please! It's not like that!" the man named Kent yelled.

"Grr, I can't believe them!" Lyn said, still dragging both Mark and Leo, "Thinking a girl will easily fall for them that easily!" her voice getting angrier.

"Well you are pretty attractive," Leo said suddenly, causing Lyn to stop, letting go of their arms, and causing her to blush.

"Y-y-you think I am attractive" she said facing Leo, her face becoming red.

"Well yeah, right Mark?" he replied back looking at Mark.

"Of course, Leo is right Lyn, you really are attractive." Mark agreed, causing her to blush even more, but then her color returned when she looked around surprised.

"What is it," Mark said looking around, while Leo pulled out something out of his holster looking as well.

"We're being followed!" she quickly replied, "Could it be those knights from town?"

"No bandits," Leo said, his voice becoming serious, ready to pull his Colt and sword, as he put back whatever he was holding back to the holster.

Then a bandit appeared and said, "Heh heh... aren't you a pretty one!" he then asked, "Your name is Lyndis, isn't it?"

Lyn was surprised at what the bandit had asked her, "What did you call me? How did-"

She was cut off as the bandit then said, "Ah, such a waste, the things I would do for gold… ah well time to die darling… and your friends as well" he then yelled, "Come on out boys!" then three more bandits appeared and the bandit that yelled went back to the others.

"There are too many for the two of you!" Mark said, as Leo pulled out his rapier, and Lyn took out her sword.

"Don't worry we will find a way," Lyn said preparing for battle, and Leo nodded in agreement preparing as well.

"Hey! There she is!" a voice yelled.

"Huh?" Lyn looked back to see the green armored Knight and Kent on their horses, riding towards the three in front of them.

"Whew... finally caught up to you all... hold up, you there!" The green armored man yelled at the bandits, "What is your business? Such numbers against a girl, cowards, every one of you!"

_What about us?_ Both Mark and Leo though as they gave an annoyed look at the knight who just yelled at their foes.

"What are you two doing here? This is our fight" Leo told the knights.

"Well, I can't just sit here and do nothing..." the green knight replied.

"I have an idea you there," Kent pointed at Mark, "Command us, I am Kent, a knight of Lycia, my companion is Sain, we will follow your orders in this battle, is that okay."

"Yes, it is, Mark and I will lead, Leo get ready!" Lyn said while preparing to advance.

A bandit then started to head for them and Mark said, "Alright, they are preparing to attack Leo you-"

Sain then stopped Mark and said, "Please, allow me so that I may impress the beautiful girl we are saving," as he did he went to attack the bandit with a lance in his arm.

Kent, Mark, and Leo all face palmed, while Lyn gave him another annoyed look. As Sain reached the bandit, he started his attack and tried to hit him, but the bandit avoided his lance and managed to hit Sain but not enough kill him, just a scrape in his armor with only a bit of blood coming out.

"Sain, why are you not using a sword?" Kent yelled at Sain for his blunder.

"The lance is more heroic," Sain replied back, "a knight should look more heroic, don't you think?"

"You're hopeless, you know that," Kent told him, "If you don't take fighting seriously, then you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!"

"To tell the truth… I didn't buy a sword." Sain replied nervously.

"Forgot or were you to busy flirting with other women?" Leo asked Sain giving him an annoyed look as well, as Sain grinning and started scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Can you guys stop arguing and fight already!" Lyn yelled at them.

"Right, sorry Lyn" Leo quickly apologized and became serious again.

"Here, take my spare blade and use it next time," Kent told Sain, as he gave him the sword Sain started to charge at the bandit again.

"Thanks Kent," he yelled back, as he successfully managed to hit the bandit and avoid the bandit's axe.

"He's almost more trouble than he's worth," Kent said the turned to face Mark, "Mark! Allow me to make up for my companion's blunder earlier, I am at your command!"

Mark nodded then told him, "Finish him off, while Lyn and Leo go to the north," they all nodded in agreement and Kent helped finish the bandit quickly.

"Next time pay attention or it will cost you your life!" Kent yelled as he approached Sain.

"Kent worries too much...he's going to grow old before his time." Sain said looking at Mark.

"Alright, let's just end this," Mark said to everyone, they all followed his orders, and thanks to both Kent and Sain they had defeated the bandits easily only leaving the leader.

"Grrrr, accursed knights always messing things up," the bandit leader said, angrily, preparing to defend himself.

"Lyn, attack him, Leo prepare to help her if she gets hurt, Sain, Kent you two will be prepared to take their places if they both get hurt," Mark said as he gave each of them their roles.

They had all quickly taken their place as Lyn battled the bandit, she tried to attack him but the bandit blocked the attacks with his axe, Lyn managed to slash him near his stomach making bleed, but it was not enough to kill him the bandit then became angry and began slashing at Lyn, who kept trying to block the bandits attacks, but then the bandit had kicked her in the stomach, and she fell to the ground, and Lyn was holding her stomach in pain while she reached for her sword, but the bandit was preparing for the kill , but then he yelled in pain as a bang was heard ,and he was holding on to his shoulder.

"What the hell!" he yelled, looking around for what had hit him, and he saw Leo holding his handgun, the bandit then grabbed his axe with his good hand and to tried to kill Leo.

Keyword "tried"

He yelled at Leo, "You little son-of-a-bi-"

Leo then fired another shot at his other shoulder, cutting the bandit mid sentence "AAAHHHH" the bandit screamed in pain again as his arms and hands were now useless.

"Lyn, now!" Leo quickly told Lyn as she got up, and placed her sword on the bandits chest quickly finishing him off.

They had won

Lyn removed he sword from the dead bandit's chest and quickly cleaned off the blood on her sword, then she relaxed taking a deep breath looking at her comrades, she saw Leo giving her a thumbs telling her good job while putting both his handgun and rapier back in his holster, she also saw Mark relaxing and nodded at her for a job well done, then she saw Kent and Sain, the knights had a dumbfounded look on their faces looking at Leo's handgun. "Umm, are you two alright?" Lyn asked the two knights.

Sain then shook his head and finally said, "W-what was that?" looking at Lyn and Leo for answers.

"Yes, I have never seen a weapon like that before," Kent said, "Where…"

"It's a type of weapon that is used where I came from," Leo told the two knights as he took out his Colt 1911, "It has the same function as a bow and arrow and magic," he said still explaining a bit about it, "If you guys want to know more about it tell Mark he wrote it all down, and I am sure he would not mind telling you about it."

"Well…alright then," Kent said still interested in the weapon.

"Alright, so what did you guys need from Lyn?" Leo asked them as he put his Colt back.

"Ah, yes Knights of Lycia you were going to tell me your story your?" Lyn asked when Leo reminded her about Kent and Sain.

"Yes," Kent started now focused about why they needed to talk to Lyn, "We have come from Caelin in Lycia, in search of someone."

"Lycia…that is the country that is beyond the mountains in south west isn't it?" Lyn said to Kent.

"That is correct, we've come as messengers to lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad about nineteen years ago," Kent continued.

"Madelyn?" Lyn said in a soft voice.

"Our Marquess of Caelin's only daughter, he was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so, eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter" Kent explained

"And then, this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn, It said she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains." Sain then continued, "The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of eighteen years, I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather, the granddaughter's name is Lyndis, which was also the name of the marquess's late wife, who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis," Lyn said softly.

Leo and Mark both looked at Lyndis, surprised about the information that Kent and Sain are telling them.

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart, his only wish now is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here, we didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learnt this shortly after arriving here in Bulgar" Sain said.

"But we learned that not all was lost, her daughter was still alive, we had heard that she was living alone on the plains...I knew it immediately, you are the lady Lyndis," Kent told her.

"Why would you think that…"Lyn said hesitating.

"The resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable" Kent said.

"Did you know my mother?"

"I am sorry to say that I never meet her directly, but I saw the portraits of her in the castle."

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn…but when I was with my parents...when it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis…It's all so strange." She continued, "I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather…Lyndis...I would never thought I would hear that name again" she said sadly but then she realized something, "Wait, that bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!" everyone was surprised at that, it was true that bandit did call her real name.

"What? But, how could he have-" Kent was cut off by Sain.

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Sain asked.

"Lundgren, who in the world is that?" Mark asked

"He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title," Kent started explaining.

"To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions" Sain stated.

"B-But I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

"Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that, I believe the attempts on your life will persist." Sain continued

"What should I do?"

"Join us to Caelin, continuing on this way is dangerous"

"I feel I have little choice…I will go with you" she said agreeing with both of them.

After a bit of time passed with Lyn preparing to go meet her only living relative left, her grandfather, she was really quiet until she had looked at both Mark and Leo.

"Mark…Leo…I'm sorry this changes everything, what should I do," Lyn asked both her friends.

"You can decide Lyn" Mark told her trying, to help her.

"Well, of course both of you would help me with the journey but…" Lyn said hesitating, "It's going to be so dangerous."

"Lyn" Leo spoke causing her to be nervous.

"Y-yes." She said afraid of her new friend's answer.

"We are going with you on your journey," Leo told her, a small smile showing on his face, "and we will help you be reunited with you grandfather no matter what."

"Yes, we promised on helping each other, remember?" Mark said, a smile on his face as well, "We will help you in any way we can."

Lyn smiled and hugged both Leo and Mark, "Thank you, let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid."

"Don't worry Lyn," Mark said, "It is always good to help a friend in need."

"Heh, yeah don't worry with Mark, Kent, Sain, and myself you are going to meet your grandfather," Leo then started, "Bring all the bandits Lundgren wants, he won't lay a single finger on you when were around to help you."

Lyn smiled even more and said, "Thank you."

"Oh and I will help keep Sain off your back," Leo said, causing both Lyndis and Mark to laugh at his joke.

"Alright, time to move let us begin," Mark said and everyone started the journey to Caelin.

"_Heh, who would have thought that I would get myself in an adventure likes this,"_ Leo said in his thoughts, "_well guess I am going to have to wait to get home a bit longer, hm, no rush I got lots of time anyway, well bring it on Elibe let us see what challenges you are going to give me and my friends tomorrow._ Leo then smirk preparing himself to whatever this new world has in store for him.

_**Well there goes my second chapter I took my time on this but I still think it feels a bit rushed but oh well it is finished so yeah review if you want and tell me how to try and improve my story, OH and I left an Important Detail My OC is 19 yearsold and Mark in my version is 18.**_


	3. The Sword of Spirits

The Sword of Spirits and a New upgrade

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A day has passed when Lyn, Mark, and Leo had met the two Knights from Caelin. Lyn had decided to take them somewhere before they went off to reunite Lyn with her grandfather. It was a quiet trip until Leo spoke up, "Hey, Lyn, where are we going?"

"We are going to an altar east from here, where a sword lies, the people of Sacae go there to pray there safety at the start of a long journey," Lyn replied back.

"Oh, that's cool," Leo replied back knowing that he was in a new world so they would have different customs and such, he did not notice the confused look on Lyn's face when he said "cool".

"Yes, how quaint!" Sain then said.

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe," Kent started to say, "It is nice to see that, here at least, ancient customs are still observed."

"Well, then since we are approaching the altar," Mark said pointing at the altar ahead that Lyn had been leading them to, "let us go see this sword, it should be interesting."

"Yes, it should," Kent said agreeing with Mark.

"Quite," Lyn said also agreeing with Mark

As they were approaching Leo could hear something coming from the altar, "Hey, you guys here that? It is coming from the altar," as Leo said that, they paused and indeed they had heard voices from the altar, a woman had approached them.

"I beg your pardon milady," the woman asked Lyn, sounding worried, "Are you heading east, to the altar?"

"Yes, we are indeed," Lyn replied back

"Then you must hurry and help the priest there," the explained, "I saw band of local ruffians head in there not long ago, they seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"

The Mani Katti…they are planning to steal it?" Lyn said surprised at the information the woman had told, "I cannot allow this to happen!"

"Yes, all you look like a virtuous group, please help him!"

"Lyndis, what are you planning?" Sain asked Lyn when the woman had finished.

"If you hope to aid the priest, you will need to prepare." Kent told her.

"You are right…" Lyn then turned her head to Mark and Leo, "Say Mark, Leo… there are some homes to the south of us," she pointed to the homes, "perhaps we should go there and question the residents."

"Yes, that will definitely help us," Mark said agreeing with her.

"Well then let's start helping him," Leo said taking out his rapier.

"I will take the lead," Lyn told them, "I am going to visit that home."

As she came back from talking to the people in the house, she quickly told them of one of the cracked walls in the altar, and they are able to create another entrance by attacking it because of its poor condition. "That will definitely help," Mark said glad of the information Lyn was given.

"I will go to the other home," Sain said heading towards the second home and he quickly came back telling of the advantages and disadvantages of the terrain of mountains.

"Guess I'll go to the last one then," Leo told them as he headed for the third home and came back quickly telling a bit of the Mani Katti.

"Well that is interesting," Kent said as Leo finished telling them, "now then let us help the priest quickly," everyone nodded in agreement as he put them back on topic on hand.

The battle against the local bandits was finished quickly, so Leo did not have to us his handgun, Mark told them instructions of the terrain to help them with, he told Leo and Kent to defeat the bandits that were coming from the south which were only two, Sain had easily knocked out the cracked wall and Lyn quickly finished the bandit that was on the other side, so all that was left was the one near the altar, and he was not going down easily "Who do you think you are?" the last bandit said with his sword on his shoulder, "do you think I will lose easily?"

The bandit then confronted Leo, who was closest one to him, Leo blocked the attack with his rapier and used the pillar he was in front of to dodge the oncoming attacks, leaving the bandit to the combined efforts of Kent and Sain with their lances both going through the bandit, he was easily dealt with, "Y-you, urrrgh."

"Alright, nice planning Mark," Leo said once the bandit had been dealt with, "we easily took them out in half an hour."

"Yes, that was quite impressive Mark," Lyn said approaching Mark.

"Well I am still an apprentice so it was not much," Mark said scratching his head.

"Nonsense those were good tactics," Kent said

"How did you know Leo would easily defend himself against the bandit?" Sain asked Mark who was still embarrassed about the compliments.

"Well, Leo mentioned that he had his handgun for defense only, so I knew he would easily defend and avoid the bandit's attacks," Mark answered.

"Yeah, I am good in defense and counter attacks, but my skills in attacking are moderate," Leo explained, "and it was against another sword user, so I had a good chance of taking less damage."

"Excuse me miss?" an elderly voice asked.

"Your clothing…are you from the Lorca Tribe?" the elderly man said, who appeared to be the, he approached the group.

"I am the chieftain's daughter," Lyn told the priest, "are you hurt sir?"

"Thanks to you I am unscathed, you have my gratitude," the priest said giving a slight bow.

"And what about the sword, is it safe?"

"Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away," he replied a look of relieve showing on his face, "until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn. Now as a token of my gratitude, you can lay your hands on the Mani Katti, touch the sword's pattern and pray for a safe journey."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Lyn replied, with excitement in her voice as she approached the Mani Katti.

When Lyn put her hands on the sword, it started to glow, surprising everyone.

"What did-" Lyn started to say before the sword started to glow again, "It is…glowing."

"Ah, it's the power of the spirits," the priest said, "Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you."

"What does that mean?" Lyn said still surprised by the sword.

"You are its rightful owner, you are chosen to wield the Mani Katti."

"No… I couldn't."

"It is the sword's wish, if you need proof, draw it from its sheath." The priest told her.

"Um…" Lyn was hesitant but then when she took hold of the sword it came out easily, "It came out effortlessly…"

"I never dared to hope that I would get to meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life," the priest said amazed that the Mani Katti was in Lyn's hands, "I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands."

"My sword?" Lyn said, surprised that she hold the sacred sword.

"It is time for you to go Lyn, you will face many ordeals," the priest told Lyn, "Grip this sword and meet your destiny head on."

"Y-Yes sir!" Lyn said, as she and everyone else started to leave with Lyn's new weapon another glowed appeared surprising everyone else outside the altar.

"W-what was that glow? It did not come from the Mani Katti," Lyn said as everyone started looking around.

Then Mark looked at Leo as the glow came from his handgun, "L-Leo! Your pistol" he said, as everyone looking at Leo as he grabbed the gun from its holster it glowed red in his hands.

"W-what the?" Leo said surprised as everyone else, then Leo saw a rock and fired at it and a flame came out of the Colt.

"Ah! It fired anima magic," Mark said as Leo set the rock ablaze until, it died out leaving behind a scorched stone.

"Anima, as in elemental magic?" Sain said, not taking his eyes off the handgun.

"Wow, I didn't even know it could do that," Leo said as he was holding the handgun, "maybe it reacted with the Mani Katti," he suggested as looked at the Mani Katti, and sure enough it started to glow once Leo put his handgun close to the sword.

"Well…this day certainly was interesting," Mark said, as Leo and Lyn put their weapons back.

"Indeed it was," Kent said no longer surprised.

"So the Mani Katti, a blade with no equal, and a new ability for our friend Leo," Sain said shaking his head.

"This is all so unbelievable, perhaps the most famous sword in all Sacae… is in my hands and gave Leo a new magic as well…" Lyn said as she looked back at her sword.

"It is not strange, in fact many legends tell similar tales," Kent started, "Special blades all over call to their proper owners, or give them new abilities, and yet when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis… I felt something extraordinary, that sword was waiting for you to draw it."

"Please! I-I am nothing special!" Lyn said embarrassed at Kent's words.

"Well think about this way Lyn," Leo started to talk, "For some people a type of weapon feels comfortable in their hands, right,"

"I-I guess" Lyn admitted as Leo continued.

"Well then, the Mani Katti must feel comfortable with you," Leo said, trying to prove to Lyn that she is holding an important weapon, "Does this make it easier to accept?"

"Yes, and it seems that neither of us can use the sword," Sain said, helping Leo prove that he is right.

"It does fell right in my hand…a blade that only I can wield, that seems reasonable enough, I understand," Lyn said, now accepting the Mani Katti is in her hands, "Look at it, Mark, Leo, this is the Mani Katti…my sword…I must take care of it well." She said showing them the sword again.

"Yes, I am sure you will do great things with a sword such as this in your hands." Mark said glad that Lyn has finally accepted the sword, "Well then, let us be off to Lycia."

Everyone then started to head towards the direction of Caelin and as they walked Leo started to think, "_A sword that chooses its new wielder, and I can now my Colt now has a new ability," _a smirk appeared on his face,_ "Heh this place gets more interesting by the day."_

"Well, let us make a camp it is getting pretty late," Leo was cut off his thoughts by Kent looking at the sky.

"_Whoa, how does time fly"_ Leo thought to himself, now noticing the sky getting darker, "Well lets built a camp then," Leo said helping setting up a small fire, with a small fire from his Colt's new magic lighting up a few sticks.

(There will be a history lesson here so if you want to skip this you can, remember my OC is from a different world)

A short while later everyone started to eat, until Lyn stopped for a while to peak "Hey Leo," she called out to Leo who was on her right.

Leo swallowed his food and said "Yeah?"

"Remember when I told you that we were going to the altar of the Mani Katti," she said recalling the event from earlier, Leo nodded at that, "What did you mean by cool?"

"Oh, I meant that as okay, but it can mean other things as well," he said answering Lyn's strange question until he remembered they speak different here.

"Really, like what?" she said curious on learning something new from Leo's home land.

"Well, it could also mean that something is great or okay, but that seems to be it," Leo finished going back to finish his food.

"Oh, alright," Lyn said now going back to her food.

Then Kent spoke up, "Leo, how are politics on your home land?"

"Ah, now that comes with an interesting history," Leo said, a small smile forming on his face, everyone then became interested at that.

"Leo, could you possible tell us that history?" Mark said pulling out his journal.

"Yes please, it would be interesting to know more of where you come from," Lyn then said becoming curious again.

"Heh, sure I will tell you guys," Leo said not able to turn down his friends.

"Ah, I don't like to listen to history, but I am curious to know more of your home," Sain said, Leo sweat dropped, while Lyn, and Mark gave him an annoyed glance.

While Kent sounding irritated said, "Please, try to at least stay awake when Leo explains important things of his home." Causing Sain to laugh nervously.

"Hehe, alright where to begin…" Leo started to explain about how there are states and three branches in the government to stop one from getting stronger than either of them, he explained the type of branches the legislative, executive, and judicial and who runs in each of them. The president the leader of his land but has limited power to do things unless the other branches agree with him, the same with the others, and how the people can remove him if they feel that he is not serving the people, and it is a government that the leaders from the past decided on when they formed the country.

Then he started to explain of how that type of government was created with how the founders decided to no longer take orders from the motherland because they were not allowed their own decisions so they went to war when the "Shot heard around the world" was done neither side not knowing who fired it. He explained how one man, despite being outnumbered by thousands, still rallied the people to help drive their enemies away from the land the home they were fighting for, and after waiting for reinforcements from another land who were also enemies of their enemies and how they drove them back, and the rulers from the motherland agreed that they will not be allowed on the land. So over the years that land grew and they started to change things on politics to make sure there were no anarchies or dictators, and that the people can make some decisions which is how the politics to choose their leader to serve four terms.

"…and well that's about it of how politics work where I come from," Leo said, taking slow breaths from explaining a lot.

Everyone's reaction was different, Sain actually managed to stay awake during the whole thing, and Kent was impressed of what the people of Leo's past did to have their freedom despite the situation they were in and how one man had helped bring the sprits up of his troops to do all that, Mark wrote everything down with great interest making sure he had written everything word by word, and Lyn had made sure she heard everything and she had a smile on her face of the amazing history on how the land of Leo's home had formed by the war and how it evolved their politics. Lyn finally spoke up, "Wow, Leo, that is the most amazing thing I have heard," her voice was filled with excitement.

(History Lesson ends here)

"I must say, that I was on the edge of my seat," Sain admitted, not tired at all of the long explanation.

"This will definitely be an interesting thing to tell my Teacher," Mark then said, closing his journal, and putting it back in his pocket.

"I am impressed, how despite the odds the people of you past faced, they would give up on their beliefs and their families." Kent said clearly glad to have heard important history of another land.

"Really Leo, that was a good history, the politics had been created to be free," Lyn was still exited of such history.

"Yeah, well it is history on how the land was formed of course it should be interesting," Leo said, but then he yawned and noticed how it really became dark, "I talked for too long we should really get some rest for tomorrow."

Everyone else looked around them and noticed it really has become late, now everyone except Kent started to sleep and had all promised to take turns to watch around for enemies.

Leo woke up to take his shift so for a good two hours or so the fire was gone, and he noticed it was becoming morning. So he started to wake everyone up Kent being the first, Sain grumbling in annoyance as Kent woke him up, Mark then awoke himself, and with his boot stomped where the fire used to be to make sure it did not start a fire, and finally Lyn, she had started mumbling something about waiting a bit, as Leo slowly knelt on his knees, slowly shaking her awake, then she grabbed Leo's and hugged him like a child would hug a teddy bear, "Um, Lyn" Leo said to the sleeping Lyn.

She slowly opened her eyes when she heard Leo, and noticed how she was holding him, his brown eyes behind his glasses looking at her blue ones, her face quickly turned red, "Ah! Leo I am so sorry!" she quickly got up, apologizing two more times.

"Hey, its cool don't worry about it," Leo said as he slowly got up dusting himself off, "that could have happened to anyone," he continued trying to calm down Lyn who was still blushing.

"Well it was cute," Sain said chuckling as he approached the two, causing Lyn to blush even more for being reminded again.

"Come on Sain, don't mess with her," Leo said cleaning his glasses with a rag.

"But you have to admit it was cute," Sain continued, as his horse approached him still chuckling, "How she was holding you as if you were a little toy to help her sleep." This made Lyn blush even more, her face turning to a dark red.

Leo sighed, and looked at Sain who was still making fun of what Lyn did, "Seriously Sain leave Lyn alone, you were tired as well when I explained the politics and history of my home," Leo told him, putting his glasses back and blinking a few times.

"Yes, but Lady Lyndis, next time ask Leo instead of pretending to make it look like an accident," Sain said laughing at the two, not helping Lyn who managed to blush even more than inventing some sort of new red, until Kent slapped Sain in the back of his head, Mark was approaching them as well trying to hold his laughter when Kent slapped his friend.

"Sain, try to be a gentleman and stop making fun of Lady Lyndis," Kent said getting ready to move out.

"Alright, alright, seriously can't you take a joke?" Sain said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well know that that is settled," Mark then said to Leo, who was calm, and Lyn, who still had a blush on her face but was slowly fading, "We should keep moving west." Kent and Sain nodding in agreement began to move.

"Well let's go then," Leo said catching up to the two knights, with Mark nodding and followed.

"R-right," Lyn said, trying to calm herself down, following Leo and Mark, hopping her face returned to its normal color.

So after that the group continued their journey, with Sain still joking about what happened in the morning until Lyn punched him and causing him to fall off his horse. "I told you to not mess with her," Leo said earning a few chuckles from everyone else except Sain who was getting back up on his horse.

_**Well there goes this chapter, so review if you want, and the magic that my OC's Colt first had was Light magic, and he is more of the speed and defense type if you all wanted to know so with the rapier he has an average attack, and the gun would do normal damage, its shots will become deadlier as my OC's aim gets better but that won't happen for a while, and I added that history part in there because he will explain some things about himself but not everything just yet, so yeah that's about it.**_


End file.
